Autonomous vehicles currently exist in experimental and prototype forms. These vehicles replace human drivers with sensors and computer-implemented intelligence. Under existing technology, autonomous vehicles can readily handle driving with other vehicles on roadways. However, various environmental and operating conditions can affect the quality and reliability of the sensors, which poses challenges to autonomous vehicles.